Love Pill
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Skeeter is in love with someone but he knows there isa small chance they don't feel the same way. So he made a love pill on hoes they falls in love with him. Will the pill work, who will Skeeter give the pill to? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and works for Disney and Disney's Liv and Maddie in anyway.

* * *

Skeeter was Jealous at Parker on his science skills but at the same time wanted Parker all to himself. Skeeter was crushing on Parker hard. That every night he has jack off fancies of him and before he goes to school. Valentine's Day was here and Skeeter made the perfect thing called the love pill. All he had to do is put it into Parker's drink somehow. He smiled when that chance came.

They ended up being partners on a project. Parker did not like this idea one bit but he never is one to pass a challenge. At Skeeter's house he offed Parker a drink with the love pill inside. The pill quickly was dissolved leaving no after taste. Skeeter just smiled as Parker was drinking his soda. The pill did not take effect just yet and Skeeter wondered if the pill even worked as Parker was the test subject.

After a few more sips of his soda Parker started to feel things and soon looked at Skeeter. He never realized how cute the boy was. With out thinking his hand was soon on Skeeter's thigh. His hand slowly made its way up and gave it a few squeezes every time. Skeeter looked at Parker and smiled. Parker smiled back. Soon the two soon where making out. Their hands where all over each other.

Soon their shirts where coming off and that's when Parker started to suck on Skeeter's nipples. The shorter boy just moaned placing his hand on the back of Parker's head. Parker soon worked on his other nipple. After he finished sucking on them it left two hickys. Skeeter did not mind one bit and soon Parker was kissing his way down and before Skeeter knew it Parket was on the ground and on his knees.

Parker quickly undid Skeeter's pants and just pulled them down along with his boxers reveling his six inch dick. Parker soon licked his lips and started sucking on Skeeter right away. Skeeter just moaned as he placed his hands on the back of Parker's head and soon he started to face fuck him. Parker for one took it like a pro. It became to much for Skeeter as he shot a massive load into Parker's mouth who swallowed every drop.

The two soon where making out again and this time when the kiss broke Seeter was sucking on Parker's nipples. After sucking both of them it also left a hicky on each nipple. Skeeter knees was now on the floor as he undid Parker's pants. Skeeter soon pulled down his pants along with Parker's boxers. Once Parker's dick was revealed, Skeeter's eyes widen seeing a massive dick that had to be ten inches.

Skeeter did not know if Parker was this big or the pill helped him out a bit. At this point Skeeter did not care. He just had to suck Parker's monster. Skeeter quickly went to work sucking away the best he could. Parker just started moaning like crazy and soon started to face fuck Skeeter. Skeeter for one did not mind and soon Parker was on edge. After a few more bobs Parker shot off a massive load. In total it was ten shots.

Skeeter did his best to swallow every drop but it was just too much. After Parker was done shooting his load the two began to make out once again. The kiss was sloppy dew to the amount of cum on Skeeter's face. Once the kiss broke Skeeter just looked into Parker's eyes and smiled. He then looked at Parker's monster. Skeeter wanted that thing up his ass bad.

"Fuck me with that monster."

Parker smiled and had Skeeter on his back. Soon Parker stared rimming him until Skeeter was ready. Parker started off slow and as every inch went inside Skeeter moaned. Soon enough Skeeter had all ten inches inside of him. Parket started thrusting slowly at first but soon picked up speed every few thrusts until Skeeter was really being pounded. It was the best feeing ever.

The pounding lasted a good ten minutes until Skeeter was on edge and soon shot his load all over himself. Once that happened Parker started to fuck faster and harder making Skeeter pass out. After two more thrusts Parker shoot another massive load this time into Skeeter's ass. Parker soon pulled out and soon after passed out. When Skeeter did come to he smiled and soon seen a passed out Patker.

Skeeter smiled seeing Parker's monster was the real deal. He soon took his phone out and took a few snap shots of a naked parker before putting his cloths back on before he put Parker's back on. Skeeter quickly cleaned up before Parke woke up. Parker not remembering anything looked around.

"Man I can't believe I feel asleep."

"Well we where working pretty hard."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this short story. Please let me know,


End file.
